


Adiestramiento

by Asrei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mejorar mi escritura, Mejorar mi redacción, Se aceptan comentarios corrigiendo, Tal vez intente escribirlo en inglés para probar, experimentación, ¡Ahí vamos!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrei/pseuds/Asrei
Summary: Entrenando un arte para mejorar en espíritu y en la vida. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento será?





	Adiestramiento

 

Estaba feliz. Era mi primera vez. Sin embargo, se sentía algo pesada, incómoda y hasta rara en un principio. Aún así, apreté mi mano un par de veces de forma experimental; no sabía cuánto tiempo me llevaría dominarla, pero lo lograría.

Después de todo... ¡Hoy comienza mi adiestramiento en el arte de la espada!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se creó para mejorar mi escritura (redacción, expresión y gramática), esperó que me dejen sus comentarios diciendo si he tenido alguna falta de ortografía o gramatical y si alguna expresión es rara.
> 
> Espero todo tipo de comentarios negativos y positivos, pero solo pido que no seáis muy trolls, porque a "nena no guta trolls" y creó que vosotros como escritores (y lectores) habréis sufrido la denominada trollitis. Una enfermedad que provoca desmotivación, pocas ganas de escribir y perdida de inspiración.
> 
> Gracias por todo.
> 
> Asrei
> 
> P.D.: Tenía ganas de escribirlo cómo una carta.
> 
> P.D.D: La historia ha sido editada.  
> Quiero dar las gracias a DesdelinaNapolitana por sus consejos. Al final, me ha parecido mejor la manera en que me has corregido el texto, que cómo yo lo he escrito. Aunque, la última parte la he seguido manteniendo como yo quería que fuera.


End file.
